The present embodiments relate to an X-ray device with scattered-beam suppression.
X-radiation has been used in medical imaging. The X-rays are generated at a virtually punctate source. After passage through the patient, the attenuated radiation is recorded in a detector. Scattered radiation is created in the patient. Scattered radiation generates a background on the images. Scattered radiation makes noise in the X-ray images because of the quantum nature of X-ray photons.
This kind of scattered radiation can be suppressed with the aid of scanning methods in which only a small area of the detector is exposed directly to radiation at any time. This area is quickly shifted within one pulse over the entire detector. Adding up the individual pixels produces the total image. The disadvantage of such a scanning method is generally a reduction in the capacity of the X-ray tube, since a large proportion of the radiation generated must be blanked out. The reduction in radiation output of the X-ray tube must be compensated for by reducing the prefiltration, by a higher voltage, or by longer exposure times, which leads to poorer monochromotization of the beam or blurs from motion. The mechanical construction is relatively complex and vulnerable, since two screen systems in front of and behind the patient have to be shifted synchronously.